Feeling Ill
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: After a strange meeting with Queen Leah and Princess Aurora, Mal falls ill and ends up in the hospital. But what is wrong with Mal and will she recover from this?
1. A Strange Meeting

**I have had this written for a while and simply forgot about it until now. So I decided to upload it for you now. I hope you guys like it x**

To say Mal was confused would be an understatement. Here she was in Castle Beauty with Belle, sat opposite Queen Leah and Princess Aurora. The purplette would have preferred to have Ben there with her but since he was away with Adam in Arrendelle she had asked Belle to come with her. "So..." Mal started, confused as to why she had been asked to come. "I don't mean to sound rude but may I ask why you invited me today?" The purplette asked the two royals opposite her.

"I simply wanted to get to know you a little better." Queen Leah told the purplette. Mal and Belle shared a shocked look with each other at this, neither had been expecting that. "I realized that I may have misjudged you because of what has happened in the past with your mother. I would like to get to know you for you, not by the reputation of your mother." The older woman said. "So what kind of hobbies do you have?"

Mal was skeptical but chose to humour the older woman, picking up her tea and taking a sip before answering the womans question. "Painting and reading mostly. I love a good book." The teen said and noticed Aurora smiling.

"I can see why you get along so well with Belle here." Aurora said, sharing a smile with Belle as she did. Mal couldn't help but smile a little shyly. She was sure there was some kind of ulterior motive behind this meeting but she was going to stick it out.

The afternoon passed by in much the same kind of way. Leah and Aurora would ask the teen questions and Mal would answer them best she could. Thankfully the conversation had stayed away from both Maleficent and the Isle of the Lost, for that Mal was extremely happy. She hated talking about those topics and only ever answered Ben's questions about it. The purplette hated the pity that she saw in others eyes when she spoke about the Isle or her childhood. So she just simply never spoke about it.

The teen was brought from her thoughts as she heard Belle clear her throat. "I'm afraid we need to leave now." She told Leah and Aurora, which made Mal feel quite a bit of relief. She'd had seven cups of tea during the afternoon and just wanted to curl up with a good book. "Myself and Mal had an appointment that we need to attend and we will be late if we don't leave now I'm afraid." she explained and Mal stood up next to Belle.

As the four said their goodbyes Mal couldn't help but shiver at the smile Leah gave to her. It reminded Mal of her mothers smirk she gave people on the Isle. It was very unsettling for the teen. But she brushed it off as she slowly followed Belle out of the castle and towards the limo but as they neared the car Mal had to grab Belle's arm. She went incredibly dizzy, to the point she almost fell over.

"You okay Mal?" The brunette mother asked. The purple haired half fairy nodded to the older woman but both of them knew it was a lie. Belle helped Mal into the car and them slipped in after her, noticing Mal was almost immediately asleep.

Belle kept glancing over at the slumbering teen as they headed back to Auradon, concern lacing her features. Concern which only grew as she noticed sweat gathering on the purplette's forehead. Checking the teens head Belle noticed she had a high temperature but also that her breathing was very shallow. On instinct the brunette checked Mal's pulse and found it was very faint, almost non-existant. "Go to the hospital." Belle ordered the driver, who simply nodded. "Mal, honey. Wake up." She said as she shook the teen. But Mal didn't stir, she didn't even flinch. As the brunette mother felt the car pick up speed she just prayed they got to the hospital in time. She didn't know what was wrong with Mal but she did know that it was serious.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this. Please review and let me know what you thought x**


	2. Telling Ben

**WOW! I'm blown away by the amount of lovely reviews I have received on the first chapter. Thank you so much. I hope you guys like chapter 2 x**

It felt like hours later when the limo pulled up outside the hospital, but Belle knew it had only been minutes. The brunette Queen's eyes had never left the purple haired teen and Belle noticed Mal hadn't moved an inch. She was beyond worried about her future daughter-in-law. The teen had always been a light sleeper she would have usually woken the minute someone touched her. But even as Belle stepped out of the car and the guard lifted Mal out, the teen didn't stir.

Belle walked into the reception with the guard carrying Mal only a few steps behind, and she was immediately noticed by the brunette receptionist. "Your majesty." She greeted the Queen, not even seeing the guard carrying Mal. "What can we help you with today?" The brunette asked.

For the first time ever Belle actually wanted to roll her eyes at the woman. The Queen couldn't actually believe that the receptionist was asking her that question. "I want a doctor to look at Mal, now." She stated, her tone of voice leaving absolutely no room for arguments. It was then that the receptionist noticed the guard behind Belle carrying Mal.

"Oh, of course." The woman said before she began typing on her computer. "Take her through to room 11. Dr Dwarfson will be with you shortly." She stated.

Before the receptionist even had the chance to look up Belle was walking towards the room, the guard carrying Mal right behind her. The brunette Queen walked into room 11 and watched as the guard carefully laid Mal down on the bed in the centre of the room. "I'll wait outside the door, your majesty." The guard said as he bowed. Leaving the room after Belle nodded to him.

"Thank you, Ryan." Belle said as he felt the room. The concerned brunette then walked over to the purplette, sitting next to the bed and gently taking her hand. The mother took a deep breath before pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialling the familiar number. She was dreading the conversation she was about to have, but she knew that he had a right to know. The brunette took another deep breath as the line connected. "Hi Ben." She said, but even she could hear the sadness and worry in her voice.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Ben asked, immediately worried as he heard his mothers voice. "Is Mal okay?" He asked, he knew if something was wrong with his mom she would of rung his dad not him, so he knew this was about Mal. Belle felt herself tear up at the mention of Mal's name and her eyes focused on the purplette's face. "Mom, is Mal okay?" Ben asked his mother again.

After another deep breath Belle focused on her very worried son. "She's in the hospital Ben." She told him. She heard the sharp intake of breath and decided to explain what was going on before he could bombard her with questions. "As we were leaving Castle Beauty she went dizzy and had to grab onto me for support. When she got into the limo she immediately fell asleep, she got a fever and wasn't responsive to anything. I'm with her now waiting for the doctor but I think she would appreciate it if you would come back and be with her when she waked up." Belle explained.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Ben stated.

As Belle was about to respond the doctor and nurse walked in the room. "Ben, I have to go. The doctor is here now. Be safe." She told him.

"Stay with her mom. Please don't leave her on her own." Ben said to the brunette Queen, making her smile softly.

"Of corse Ben." She responded. Belle hung up the phone as the doctor began examining the purplette. She held Mal's hand a little tighter as she watched them take her temperature, attach her to a heart monitor and put her on a drip. All of this was accomplished without a word but as the nurse began drawing blood samples Belle had had enough. She wanted to know what was wrong with her future daughter-in-law and she wanted to know now. "What is wrong with her?" Belle asked.

Slowly the doctor curtsied to the brunette Queen. "Your majesty, it looks as though Lady Mal has been poisoned. We've attached her to a heart monitor to keep an eye on her but until the blood results come back I'm afraid that's all we can do." She explained. For the first time in her life she was actually furious. Someone had purposely given her a poison to make her sick.

Clearing her throat Belle turned to face the doctor fully, noticing the nurse run out of the room with the blood samples. "And she will recover from this?" She asked.

Seeing the doctors face Belle wasn't entirely sure she particularly wanted to hear the answer. "I'm can't say. It depends on the type of poison that was used, how much of it is in her system and how far it's spread in her system. All we can do is hope Lady Mal pulls through this." Belle felt the tears burning in her eyes seconds before they started to fall. She couldn't bare the thought of Mal not pulling through this but she was also hurting for Ben. She would have to tell him he may lose his girlfriend. After everything the two had already been through it just didn't seem fair. Belle had become so lost in her thoughts as she stared at the still unconscious purplette she didn't even register the doctor leaving. But she knew one thing for sure, whoever did this to Mal was going to pay.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys liked this. Again thank you for the support with this story. Please review and let me know what you thought x**


	3. Poisoned

Less then half an hour later Belle was startled from her thoughts by the door opening. Turning her head she was surprised to find her son and husband entering the room. She watched as Ben walked to the opposite side of Mal and placed a kiss to the unconscious teens forehead. "How did you guys get here so fast?" Belle asked, knowing they had been the other side of the Kingdom. She sighed as she felt Adam wrap his arms comfortingly around her.

"We rang Fairy Godmother and she transported us back here. I also rang Evie, Jay and Carlos, they're going to come as soon as they can." Ben explained to his mother but his eyes never left his girlfriend. "Do we know what's wrong with her?" The teen King asked.

Belle couldn't help but sigh sadly at her sons question. She knew her son was likely to get mad about this, hell she was still mad about it, but he deserved to know. "Dr Dwarfson, you remember Doc's wife don't you?" The brunette asked her son. Seeing him nod she continued. "She seems to think that Mal has been poisoned. She taken some bloods to run tests, she wants to be certain before she gives an official diagnosis." The Queen told her family, her hand still holding Mal's.

"What!?" Ben practically roared. The thought of someone poisoning Mal made him furious, more furious then he can ever remember being in his life.

But before he could continue the door to Mal's room opened and Doc's wife, Dr Dianna Dwarfson rushed into the room. The royal trio immediately noticed the large needle with a crimson liquid inside and shared a worried look with each other. They watched worried and anxious as Dianna injected the liquid into Mal's arms before checking the various monitors the purple haired teen was connected to. Once the doctor was satisfied that for now Mal was stable she finally turned to address the royal family. "Your majesties." She greeted them with a sad smile. She tried to look hopeful for their benefit but they would see that she was unsure and worried.

Ben took a step forward and held Mal's hand in his own once more, having moved so that the Dr could give Mal the injection. "What's going on? Will she be okay?" The teen King asked. He was terrified of losing the purplette, she was his entire world and the thought of her not being around physically hurt to think about.

The sigh from the red headed doctor said a thousand words to the royals, but they stayed silent to hear what she was going to say. After a few calming breaths she turned to address the royals once more. "I'm not sure, King Ben." She stated and the was his face fell made her feel terrible, even though she knew she was doing everything she could possibly do. "We found a rare flower in her blood steam. But this particular flower is poisonous to fairies and is very fast acting." She explained.

Dianna didn't miss the way Ben and Adam's face darkened at this. But what was more worrying was that the usually calm and collected Queen was looking furious as well. She didn't think she had ever seen the brunette Queen look as mad as she did in that moment, hell she didn't even think she had seen the brunette mad at all. "I've given Lady Mal the first injection of the antidote, but unfortunately we won't know whether or not it has worked unless she either gets worse or better."

"How long?" Belle asked. Dianna's confusion must have showed on her face as the Queen was quick to continue. "How long ago did the poison get into her system?" She asked.

"No longer then a few hours." Dr Dwarfson responded, flinching at the way all three looked positively murderous at this information. She quickly excused herself from the situation and left the royal family to their thoughts.

The trio sat there for a few minutes before Belle and Adam shared a look, all of them knowing that this could have only happened at once place. "Ben, text Evie and ask her to sit with Mal please." Adam told his son, speaking for the first time since he had arrived at the hospital. With one look Ben immediately knew what was going to happen and he nodded before pulling out his phone.

Belle stood from her seat and pressed a gently kiss to Mal's forehead before Adam did the same and the pair walked out of the room, allowing Ben a few minutes of privacy with his girlfriend. The teen King just sat there for a few minutes looking at the face of his unconscious girlfriend before he finally stood. Leaning forward he pressed a gentle kiss to his girlfriends unresponsive lips before leaning back with his anger increasing tenfold. But he refused to leave the room until Evie arrived. He wouldn't leave Mal by herself, no matter how much he wanted to get justice for Mal.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. Mal's Siblings

**Wow guys! I'm blown away by the amount of love and support you have shown this story!**

It didn't take long before Ben heard Mal's hospital room door open again. As he lifted his head he was greeted by three familiar faces. "Ben, what's going on?" Evie asked as she looked from the teen King to her unconscious sister. The look of sadness and fury on the King's face was worrying the blunette to no end, she had never seen the royal family look so mad.

The three VK's knew by the look on Ben's face that things weren't good and Evie instinctively reached for Mal's free hand. "Queen Leah poisoned Mal." Ben stated, his eyes never leaving his purple haired beauty's face.

Mal's siblings reactions were immediate. "What!?" The three VK's shouted. None of them could believe what Ben had told them about one of the eldest royals in Auradon. Everyone here was supposed to be a hero and nowone of them had poisoned their sister.

"Ben, are you sure? I mean I know her and Mal have had their issues but would she really stoop this low? To try and kill her?" Evie asked. She knew Ben wouldn't lie about something this serious and he wouldn't accuse anyone unless he was absolutely positive he knew who it was, but a part of her sturggled to believe it. The blunette would have expected something like this to happen on the Isle but not here in Auradon, the place of heroes and home of good.

Nodding Ben finally looked away from Mal and stood from his seat. "I know she would, she never wanted Mal here in the first place. Besides the only place Mal has gone today is to Castle Beauty and the doctor said it's only been in her system for a few hours." The teen King explained. He watched as Carlos and Jay's faces because almost as murderousas his own looked, almost.

"What can we do?" Jay asked the teen king. His sister was ill and he would do anything he could to help.

Ben couldn't help but smile slightly at the long haired ex-thief's tone of voice."I need you guys to stay with Mal. There's a fifty-fifty chance she'll get through this but I don't want her on her own."He told them and Jay immediately nodded. He would have done the exact same thing if he was in Ben's position and while he wished he could go with the king to punch the queen in the face he knew his sister needed him here. He just prayed she pulled through this or blood would be spilled.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked as Ben began walking towards the door. The king stopped when he heard the younger teens voice and he slowly turned to face the son of Cruella.

Just the look on Ben's face was answer enough for the Vk's. They had seen that look many times on the Isle, the look of someone who wanted justice for something. "I'm going to Castle Beauty. She's going to pay for what she's done to Mal and if, god forbid, Mal doesn't make it she will be going on trial for murder." Ben stated and the anger in his voice left no room for arguments. What Ben had said would happen, no matter what.

As the King turned to walk out of the door he felt a hand on his arm. Turning he was fully prepared to snap at whoever was stopping him from leaving but his words failed him when he saw the angry look on Jay's face. "Do one thing for me, Ben." The long haired ex-thief said to the king. Confused Ben nodded to Jay before be continued. "Make sure you get justice for Mal." He told the king, who nodded once more.

"Of corse." Ben stated. "Leah will not be getting away with this." The king said before he left the room and met up with his parents. Minutes later the family of three were on their way to Castle Beauty all silently fuming as they sat in the car.

 **Author's Note: I know it's short but I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Confronting Leah & Aurora

Despite the detour to Castle Beast for a few royal guards, the royal family arrived faster then they normally would have. Ben was immediately out of the car and he felt his anger grow as he looked at the castle. As Ben watched his parents get out of the car he noticed both of them glaring at the castle also, it brought a smile to his face. Their reactions showed how much they cared for his girlfriend and how much she was loved.

Ben's smile dropped from his face however as both Princess Aurora and Queen Leah appeared at the entrance to greet them. Adam, Belle and Ben walked over to the duo who curtsied to them and smiled but before either could speak Ben did. "We need a meeting with both of you, right now." He demanded and stepped past them into the castle, his parents following him.

By the time Ben, Belle and Adam had been led to Leah's study the four royal guards had caught up with them. "I don't wish to sound disrespectful but may I ask why your here?" Aurora asked the trio who all looked furious.

"We are here" Ben began to explain but everyone could hear the growl that came out with it. "because while Mal was here this morning she was poisoned." he stated and Aurora was shocked beyond belief. "So do either of you have anything to own up to?" He asked them.

A gasp escaped Aurora's lips but neither Belle nor Adam missed the worried look that came over Leah's face. "Surely you don't think we had anything to do with it!?" The blonde princess exclaimed.

Belle however had had enough of the looks Leah was giving. "Yes and I know who was behind it as well." The former Queen stated as she stood and moved in front of Leah. "Anything you would like to admit to?" She asked the older woman. To say Leah was shocked would be an understatement, that much showed on her face. What irritated Belle more was the hint of happiness she saw in the woman's eyes.

Leah locked her gace onto Belle's and attempted to make herself seem taller and more intimidating. "I have no idea what you are insuniating." She stated but everyone, Aurora included, heard the malicious happiness in her voice. Hearing this the royal family only became more annoyed with Leah.

"Mother! How could you!?" Aurora gasped, realizing her mother had actually poisoned an innocent teenager. Ben and Adam could see the horror on the blonde's face was real and both knew she had nothing to do with it, this was all Leah.

Smirking Leah's gaze never felt Belle's but nothing could have prepared any of them for the sentence that came next. As Belle walked back towards her husband and son, fully prepared for the guards to arrest Leah, the older woman spoke. "So tell me, has the evil dragon spawn ceased to be a problem?" She asked the trio. Aurora whispered a heartbroken apology to the royal family and left the room as fast as she could, not wanting to be around her mother for a second longer.

Both Ben and Adam growled at this and Belle immediately walked back towards Leah, stopping in front of her. Before anyone could react the brunette mother slapped Leah across the face. "How dare you!? How dare you stand there gloating while an innocent, caring, beautiful child fights for her life!?" Belle shouted as tears flowed freely down her face. As pissed as Adam was he moved forward to wrap his arm around Belle in an attempt to comfort her.

"Innocent child!? She took Ben away from Audrey!? Her mother is the reason I couldn't raise my daughter!?" Leah shouted back at the bruentte. Neither Adam nor Ben liked the way she was speaking to Belle but as they moved to interfere they received a look from the brunette and thought better of it. They didn't know what Belle had planned but the rage in her eyes told them to let her handle it.

Taking a step towards the older woman Belle once more became face to face with her. "Exactly, Mal's mother stopped you raising your daughter. That was years before Mal was even born!" Belle shouted. She didn't care that she wasn't controlling her temper and resembled her husband when he was a beast. This woman had tried to kill her future daughter-in-law right under her nose, she was not about to let her get away with it. "With what you have done to Mal you're no better then Maleficent." She stated.

Belle knew it was a low blow but she didn't care. In her eyes Leah was as much a villain as the Mistress of all Evil was and if the former Queen had her way the older woman would be sent to the Isle of the Lost tonight. But that was now Ben's decision since he was now King and she knew her son would have a trial first. The rage on Leah's face became more prominent at Belle's comment and she raised her hand to swing for the brunette royal.

But her hand was stopped by a very upset and growling Ben. "First you poison my girlfriend and now you try to hit my mother, you are practically asking for me to unleash my anger on you." He growled out, anger lacing every syllable. For the first time since they laid eyes on the older woman they say a hint of fear in her eyes. "Arrest her." The teen King ordered the guards, three of which immediately restrained her. "Lock her in the dungeons until her trial."

The three royals would have said more to Leah but they were distracted when Fairy Godmother appeared in the room. "We need you at the hospital." She said and the trio immediately moved to her, all of them fearing the worst.

Before Ben took Fairy Godmother's hand to she could transport them away he turned to face Leah once more. "If Mal doesn't make it through this I will send you to the Isle, no questions asked. And that is a promise." He stated before allowing the Headmistress to take them to the hospital.

 **Author's Note: So this story has ended up being longer then I planned as I have two more chapters left to upload, even though this is the fifth chapter which was all I had originally planned to write. Hope you guys don't mind :). Please review and let me know what you think x**


	6. Hospital

As soon as the light blue smoke had cleared and Ben noticed they were in the hospital he immediately took off towards Mal's room, his parents not far behind him. The King didn't know what to expect as he neared her hospital room but the shouting coming from inside where not it. Spotting his twin sister and her boyfriend, who just so happened to be Mal's twin, he headed over to them. "What's happened? What's going on?" He asked the pair. He was happy to see them but he was also dreading what he was about to be told about Mal.

Bree sighed as she turned to her brother. "Mal woke up and she freaked out." The brunette princess said. "She started shouting and trying to get out of bed, even though she's too weak to."

Ben immediately looked worried but his attention was drawn to Malice as he spoke. None of them noticed they had gained the attention of the entire group waiting outside Mal's room. "We all tried to calm her but nothing we said worked." He explained as he shot a sad look at the door before turning back to face the King. "The doctor and two nurses are in there right now with her. They asked us to leave because if they can't calm her down then they said they will have to sedate her."

Without a second thought Ben and Belle turned and headed into the hospital room. Closing the door behind them they couldn't help but wince at the volume of Mal's shouts. "GO TO HELL!" The purplette shouted. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL I CAN GO HOME!" Mal screamed at the nurse who was stood next to her bed.

The brunette King rushed to his girlfriends side and attempted to take her hand. To his surprise Mal flinched away from his embrace and turned to look at him. He could see the worry and panic in her eyes, but he knew she had to calm down or they wouldn't hesitate to sedate her. "Mal, please calm down. This isn't good for you." He pleaded with his purple haired beauty. "You need to rest." Ben told his girlfriend hoping she would listen.

But as she looked into his eyes Ben knew it hadn't worked. "NO!" She shouted at him. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I WANT TO GO HOME! NOW!" The King knew there would be no reasoning with the purplette.

Before he could respond again Belle took a step forward. She had seen the second nurse reach for the needle she was sure contained the liquid that would sedate Mal but she also knew the purple haired teen was scared of needles and would freak out more. "Mal Bertha." She said, her voice firm as she stepped forward. The purple haired teens eyes immediately snapped to the brunette former Queen. "Stop arguing and stay in the bed. The more you fight the longer you will have to stay in the hospital." She stated and she watched as Mal visibly deflated.

The mother couldn't help but smile as Mal leaned into Ben, the latter immediately wrapping his arms around her. The King smiled at his mother before she turned to face the doctor, who immediately bowed. "Your majesty." She greeted the worried mother.

"What will be Mal's treatment from now on?" Belle asked.

She looked at Mal before turning back to the former Queen. "She will need another course of treatment to counteract the poison in her system and we will need to monitor her to make sure there are no other symptoms or after effects. She's not completely out of the woods yet but if there aren't any other problems she should be okay to go home in the next few days." She explained and Belle nodded.

She smiled at the purplette who was now curled into her son. She knew this girl would become her daughter-in-law in the future, she was sure of that. But before that she would be making sure she got some justice for Mal. She knew Ben would hold a trial to decide Leah's fate, after they worked out if Audrey had any part in this, but in Belle's opinion it was far to kind. As far as she was concerned Leah deserved to be locked up and the key thrown away. But as she opened the door for the doctor and two nurses to leave she beckoned the rest of their family in, smiling. At least Mal had a lot of support while she got over the poisoning.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updates, life got in the way. There's one more chapter after this one which will be the trial. Please update and tell me what you think x**


	7. Leah's Sentence

A week later found the court room packed. Everyone had heard about what Leah had done to Mal and no one was happy about it. They had started to take their anger out on Audrey and Aurora since Leah had been arrested, which caused Ben to end up releasing a public statement stating neither of them were invloved or had any knowledge of what happened. Both princess' had thanked Ben for this but Ben simply brushed them off saying they shouldn't be paying for what Leah did.

Mal was doing a lot better now and was happy to be back at the Castle with Ben, Bree, Malice, Belle and Adam. It was also an added comfort that Mrs Potts kept sneaking the purplette bowls of chocolate covered strawberries. But today Mal was nervous. She was sat in the front row of the packed court room with Belle and Malice either side of her, holding her hands in their own with Adam next to Belle and Bree next to Malice. Evie, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie and Doug were sat behind her. This will be the first time she has seen Leah since she had been poisoned and she wouldn't admit it but she was worried. Mal had gotten Evie to show her what happened when Ben, Belle and Adam confronted the Queen using the blunette's mirror and she was shocked. She couldn't believe Belle had actually slapped Leah.

The purplette's attention was soon drawn to the door to her left and she watched as Ben and the jury walked in. The jury was made up of most of the Council of Elders (Snow White, Ferdinand, Jasmine, Aladdin, Elsa, Cinderella, Charming, Ariel, Eric, Merida, Tiana & Naveen), Aurora and Philip had chosen not to be on the jury. Something Ben understood and respected. Mal's eyes landed on Ben and he gave her a small, reassuring smile but it did nothing to help her. She was still worried about this.

"Mal?" She heard her name called and turned towards the person who spoke. Mal's eyes widened as she noticed Audrey stood next to her. She herself didn't hold anything against the brunette princess but her brother was sure she was in on what Leah had done. "I just wanted to say again how sorry I am for what Grammie did." She told the purplette.

Mal smiled lightly at the brunette and nodded to her. "It's fine Audrey. You had nothing to do with what happened. You don't have to keep apologizing." The purple haired teen told her.

With a small smile Audrey walked back to her mother and Mal watched them for a few minutes but her attention was drawn back to the door Ben had walked through when she heard it open again. Turning her head Mal's eyes fell on Queen Leah for the first time in a week. The teen couldn't help but shiver slightly as Leah looked at her, well glared at her would probably be more accurate. Ben knew the council had already discussed what would happen if Leah admitted to poisoning Mal, this was basically to allow Leah her time to speak and for Ben to pass judgement on the sentencing.

Mal watched as the guard escorting Leah forced her to stop and turn towards Ben, that was when silence descended on the court room. Mal's eyes remained on Leah who now had her back to the purplette and was looking at Ben. "Queen Leah." Ben said, trying his hardest to keep the enger out of his voice. "You are here for the crime of attempted murder of Lady Mal. Do you deny these charges?" He asked the older royal stood in front of him.

Everyone knew what to expect of the royal, she would deny all knowledge and it would have to be a full trial. But none of them expected what come out of her mouth. "No, but it seemes I have to try harder next time." She stated and everyone in the room gasped. Malice, Adam and Ben growled at the woman and Belle wrapped her arms around the purplette. Out of all the possible answers the woman could have given no one in the room expected that one.

"Your Majesty?" Queen Elsa called from her place on the jury. As Ben turned he found the members of the jury and Council of Elders whispering to each other before Snow White stood and whispered into Elsa's ear. "With your permission we would like to announce the sentence we think would be best for Queen Leah." She stated.

Mal tore her gaze from Leah and turned to face Ben. She watched him try and take a deep breath to calm himself since he couldn't exactly hug Mal to calm down right now. When Ben nodded to Elsa Mal turned to look at the other royal, as did the rest of the crowd that were in the room. "We have decided that Queen Leah should be stripped of her title and..."

Elsa was cut off when Leah started shouting. "How dare you!? You can't do that!?" Clearly the woman thought she could scare the jury into changing their decision or Ben into not listening to them.

"Silence Queen Leah!" Ben snaped at her. "Please carry on, Queen Elsa." He said as he turned to face her once more.

Clearing her throat Elsa turned to look at Ben once more. "As I was saying your majesty, we feel that Queen Leah should be stripped of her royal title and the throne should transfer to Princess Aurora and Prince Philip." She explained. She glanced at Leah briefly before turning back to the young King. "We also feel that she should be sent to the Isle of the Lost permenantly. Especially since she has just expressed interest in repeating her crime."

Nodding Ben sat back in his seat and immediately knew what he needed to do. After a few more seconds Ben leant forward and looked at Leah again, fighting the urge to scream at her and let his anger out. "Queen Leah of Castle Beauty, you will be stripped of your royal title and claim to the throne of Auroria effective immediately." Ben stated, trying not to let his anger through his voice. "You will be returned to your cell until transport can be arranged to take you to the Isle of the Lost where you will remain." He stated.

This caused another outburst from Leah, only this one seemed to be aimed at Ben. But before she could start ranting the two guard stood either side of her dragged her from the room but as the older woman passed Mal she turned to look at the purplette. "You'll pay for this." She snarled at Mal as she was dragged through the door.

Once the door was closed Mal immediately stood and ran to Ben, who wrapped his arms around her tightly. "It's okay Mal. I won't let her do anythign to you again." The young King promised his purple haired beauty. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mal responded as she hugged him tightly. She just hoped now that she had some closure with Leah now sentenced she would be able to continue with her life as normal and people would stop hovering over her. She knew that they were doing it because they care but she wanted things back to normal now and hopefully that would happen with Leah no longer being a threat of any kind.

 **Author's Note: So this is the last chapter guys. I hope you liked this story. Please review and let me know what you thought x**


	8. Three Months Later

**Okay guys, I literally can't thank you enough for all the support you have shown this story. So as a thank you I've decided to write this epilogue for you with a few things a lot of you have said you wanted to see. I hope you like this chapter x**

* * *

It had been three months since Leah's trial and Mal and Ben couldn't be happier. There was currently on the couch in Ben's study, Mal had her head resting on his shoulder. The purplette had fully recovered from the poisoning except for getting tired easier sometimes. The teen had even worked things out with Audrey and now considered her a friend, something that made Ben smile. "You feeling okay?" Ben asked his purplette beauty as she shuffled around a little to get comfy.

Smiling Mal looked up at her boyfriend. "Yeah. Just aching a little that's all." She admitted to the King.

As Ben looked down at her he could see why. She was curled into side side in a tight little ball. Usually he would find it cute but he was worried she would hurt herself when she got up if she stayed in that position for much longer so he suggested something else. "Fancy going for a small walk?" He asked his girlfriend and the love of his life.

Seeing Mal nod the teen King stood and then helped Mal up as well. She may be better now but that wasn't going to stop him from treating her like the princess she always has been in his eyes. Keeping hold of Mal's hand they began a slow walk in silence. They didn't talk but they didn't need to, the silence surrounding them was comfortable and they were simply happy to be together.

Before long they were walking through Belle's famous rose garden and Mal couldn't help but smile. Being in this part of the castle grounds had always relaxed her, the scent of the blue and yellow roses, the flow of water from the fountain, she could feel the tension leaving her body at the familiar smells and sounds. It took a few seconds for Mal to realize that Ben had stopped walking and had let go of her hand. But as she turned around to find out what he was doing she couldn't help but gasp.

In front of her was Ben, kneeling on one knee with a small black box in his hand. "Mal, since the day I met you I have been drawn to you." He told her. "I can't imagine what the last two years would have been like without you by my side and I don't want to think about the rest of my life without you. You're my world, my best friend, my true love." The young King said and Mal felt tears gathering in her eyes. "Would you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?" Ben asked, opening the box.

Looking down at Ben Mal could feel the sting of tears in her eyes. As her eyes fell on the now open box she was a beautiful ring. It had a thin gold band with an amethyst in the center, which was surrounded by smaller sapphires. It was truly beautiful but regardless of the ring Mal knew her answer. He could have asked her with a cheap plastic ring and her answer would have been the same. "Yes." She breathed out.

A large smile spread across Ben's face as he gently took the purplette's left hand in his own and slipped the ring onto her left finger. It took mere seconds for Mal to pull Ben up and kiss him passionately, neither noticing the duo smiling at them from a balcony at the castle. The young King took a quick picture of him and Mal, with Mal showing off her ring before uploading it to his AuraBook account with the caption 'The Queen of my heart has made me the happiest King ever.'. Immediately both his and Mal's phone started blowing up with messages but the pair ignored them, they were far more concerned with each other.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

On the Isle of the Lost in a small, rundown house was Leah. She was currently attempting to clean her living area with the Auradon new channel on the TV in the background. The former Queen sighed in defeat as her unclean, rundown home before sitting on the old couch. She had been on the Isle for three months now and it was awful. She hadn't seen her daughter or granddaughter in that time, she hadn't even received a single letter from them.. She felt like they had forgotten about her.

She had been ignoring the TV mostly, it was on for some background noise mostly. But that all changed what she heard the familiar voice of Snow White. "Sorry to interrupt the normal news broadcast, but I have some exciting royal news!" The short haired brunette said happily. Leah immediately took interest, hoping for some news on her family. However she sneered when a picture of Ben and Mal appeared on the screen. "It seems we will soon have a royal wedding!" Snow White exclaimed happily. King Ben posted this picture minutes ago of himself and Lady Mal, the latter showing off a beautiful engagement ring." She spoke and Leah began to get angry at the news, this was the last thing she wanted to happen. "The picture had been uploaded to King Ben's personal AuraBook account with the caption 'The Queen of my heart has made me the happiest King ever.' and with recent events I know we are all happy for the couple, who finally seem to be getting their happy ending."

With that Leah turned the TV off, she simply couldn't listen anymore. "That little life ruiner. Somehow I'll stop that wedding and make her pay for what she's done." She said to herself before an almost evil smirk spread across her face. She hated the Isle and had been working an finding a way off of it, but it was difficult to do so when she had to avoid the villains. The VK's especially didn't take well to having Leah on the Isle, most of them fuming with her for trying to kill Mal. But Leah had a plan and with the news of Ben and Mal's engagement she quickly decided she needed to try and get off the Isle ASAP. She had to stop the wedding.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this. It will definitely be the last chapter to this story. Thank you all for the support and love you have shown me with this story, it means a lot. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	9. Author's Note - A Possible Sequel

**Hey guys,**

 **So with two of my stories ending soon I was looking over some old story reviews and noticed a lot of you wanted a sequel to this story. Is that still the case? Please review if you would like to have a sequel to this story and you would read it.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Bal-Breelice09121994 x**


	10. Sequel

**Hey guys,**

 **Thank you so much for your amazing responses. I have a sequel started and almost completely finished. The first chapter is up now. It is called 'Happily Ever After?' I hope you all like it as much as you seemed to like this one.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Bal-Breelice09121994 x**


End file.
